


Always Yes

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post Trespasser, Restored Elvhenan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That smile was a gift, something to treasure, and she made sure to do so every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yes

 

She had seen so many wonders and marvelous things in her life, but the restored Elvhenan and the city of Arlathan were not something Scarlet had been prepared for. 

Only a few months had passed since the Elves had been restored without hurting the rest of Thedas, a feat that had required the best minds in the world and much, much hard work. But the peace and restoration Solas had so craved, so desired, were there at last, his terrible duty finally lifted from his shoulders.

He didn’t wish to be worshipped as a god and Scarlet shared his sentiment: elves were ready to kneel for them and call them ‘saviors’, but that would have just created more of those chains of command Solas had so wanted to destroy. The new Elvhenan had to be different from the old, without false gods, without slavery, without bowed heads and kneeled people. 

So they had disappeared, gone into hiding, helping their people grow accustomed to their new life from the shadows, from under a hood of fur. Only their friends knew where they lived and how to reach them using the right eluvians. 

They had chosen a secluded part of a forest for their new home, high on a hill where the sky and Arlathan were well visible. The style and architecture were typical of Arlathan: white walls, high windows with intricate and floral carvings, mosaics on the floors. But there were also wood and furs, colored blankets knitted with patience and care, humble pillows made of linen, cotton, and wool with stories woven into them.   

The magic that now filled the world sang around them, soaked the stones and made them warm for the night, and let the flowers and plants in the house grow. 

Music played in the rooms, old tunes from the ancient time that Solas had recreated for Lavellan; spirits were often drawn by it and lingered in the kitchen, watching the couple bake, or in their garden, where Solas and Scarlet sat at night to look at the stars, at the waterfalls and the lights of Arlathan shining in the distance.

There were peace and love in their life and hearts, now, and they were finally able to stay with each other and love each other.

It was stunning to see how more relaxed, carefree, and happy Solas was now that things were fixed and he could stay with Lavellan. It wasn’t much different from how he had been around her during the time of the Inquisition, when they used to spend time in her rooms, in the rotunda, or travel around Thedas. 

But now that she knew the truth and the Elves had been saved without killing the rest of the world, he was totally and completely himself and there was no more melancholy in his eyes, no more hidden sadness. He smiled every day, every second, so much “it’s a wonder your cheeks don’t ache and fall off, Chuckles!”. 

Scarlet could stare at him for hours and sometimes she even traced the curled corners of his mouth, in awe, and giggled when he tried to bite playfully her finger. That smile was a gift, something to treasure, and she made sure to do so every day.

Today they were dancing in their bedroom, the tune Solas had chosen cheerful and funny, the rhythm quick and perfect for moving around. Scarlet wasn’t wearing the mechanical arm Dagna had made for her, but it wasn’t hard to dance when Solas held her so close and led her. Now that magic was entirely back in the world, he had offered to summon for her an arm made of Fade energy, but the feeling was still a bit unsettling and she wanted to get used to it slowly.

She twirled, her right hand in his, and he caught her back in his arms, laughing into her neck as she giggled breathlessly against his shirt.

“Give…” she gasped, giggling harder. “Give me one second!”

He lifted her from the ground, her long dress enveloping her small body like golden dust, and kissed her soundly as she looked down at him, dainty fingers brushing gently against his jawline.

“We have all the time in the world, _vhenan_.” he said, eyes shimmering, and she pecked his lips, her red hair falling on his face like a curtain. It tickled him and he chuckled.

“You smell like elfroot and berries.” he said, humming and pressing his mouth on her cheek. She liked the crunchy berries that had started to grow again after the restoration; she always went to pick some from the bushes in their garden, staining her fingers and lips with their dark red juice, and in more than one occasions she had left cute marks on Solas’ skin as well.

“You smell like chocolate.” she grinned, nipping at the tip of one ear, making him groan. “Did you eat another frilly cake, _vhenan_?”

“It was _there_ , clearly awaiting for someone to claim it.” he mumbled, cheeks red. “I was… too weak not to oblige.”

In the meantime, he had put her down and Scarlet pulled herself up on her toes to press a wet, loud smooch on his soft lips. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and joy when she joked: “Careful, my love, or you will become…” she reached out and squeezed his buttocks, making him jump and gasp. “… plumper!”

She squealed when he swept her back into his arms with a playful growl; the music was calm and more soothing now, a gentle tune that required a slow dance. 

They swayed into each other’s arms, following the music; Solas took his revenge by kissing and biting Scarlet’s neck until she burst out laughing and squirmed to stop the tickling. 

“Sorry, sorry! It was a compliment! I was complimenting your beautiful, firm butt!”

“Too late.” he mumbled, hurrying to grab hers and pepper her face with kisses. “I am awfully offended now.”

She laughed happily, moved by his tight hug, the love in his voice, and the gentle touch of his lips. He basked in the sound, in her warmth, and joy, and stopped to stare at her, his gaze intense and bright like the sun above.

“ _Vhenan_ ,” he said, breathless, “would you marry me?”

Her eyes widened and a small, surprised gasp escaped from her lips. He panicked, afraid of having exaggerated, of having spoken too soon.

“If… If you would have me, of course! You do not have to answer now. Not ever if you do not wish to.” he started to pull back, although it hurt him terribly to do so, and wrung his hands. “I am sorry. I should have waited or… This was too sudden and I did not mean to scare you. I…”

She cut him off with a kiss: she basically jumped back into his arms and smashed their mouths together, muffling his next words. Solas melted into her lips, moaning, and weaving his hands through her hair.

“Yes! Yes, always yes!” she exclaimed, a bit of his saliva on her chin. “Solas, we have been through so much, we faced so much pain, we almost lost each other, and you really think I wouldn’t want you now? Being with you is _everything_ I ever wanted!”

There were tears in her eyes and soon his were glistening too; he took her head in his hands and whispered against her lips: “ _Ma sa’lath_ , I cannot imagine my life without you. Now that we finally can stay together, now that we have all eternity to love each other, I fear that this is a dream and my mind is deceiving me.”

“It is not a dream, Solas.” she said, kissing him gently. He chased her mouth and she repeated, a soft murmur ghosting over his lips: “It’s real and we are alive, together, in this new world we helped create. It’s real.”

“Then…” his smile was big, joyous, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, better than Arlathan, better than Elvhenan itself, better than _anything_. “Then will you be the Dread Wolf’s wife?”

“Yes.” she smiled back at him, cupping his cheek. “Always yes, _ma sa’lath_.”


End file.
